


Pica

by Jack_Skellington_PumpkingKing



Series: Inedible [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Eating Disorders, Gen, Pica syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_Skellington_PumpkingKing/pseuds/Jack_Skellington_PumpkingKing
Summary: Peter's mind tries and fails to find a way to deal with everything thrown in its way.------orPeter develops an eating disorder.
Series: Inedible [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982023
Kudos: 3





	Pica

Peter was sitting on top of his bed about to go asleep. He probably should be thankful he didn't have to share his room with anyone that might get hungry in the middle of the night and decide to have him as a midnight snack.

He turned the screw in his hands around, looking at it from different angles.  
He wasn't sure why he took it with him, he only knows once he picked it up he couldn't stop passing it from one hand to another.  
He briefly thought of the way a kid from his elementary school used to roll a coin around his knuckles.

He stared at it for a little while longer, feeling the shape and texture.

Without another thought, he put the screw in his mouth and swallowed.


End file.
